Spawn of Salem
by Sanguine Sanctus
Summary: All the pieces are coming into play, soon the trap will spring, then Beacon will be the first to fall as will Ozpin. Yet Salem was never one to be content with complacency even with Cinder proving her worth, there was still so much that could be left to chance. How does one reduce these chances? Some would say you must create your own opportunities and that is what she will do.
1. Prologue

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Prologue_

Ill would be the fate of one so forsaken by the gods that they find themselves within the abode of evil. Regardless, they came of their own will, each seeking their own selfish goals all the while serving to further the machinations of one whom would not be hear upon the lightest whisper, sadly this was not due to fear, this was because of ignorance.

This evil? A being who's existence is kept far from the knowledge of the masses...

Salem.

Queen of Grimm or simply Goddess to others, these titles meant little to her. What did matter? Many things, the pieces the would soon fall into place. Yet the a new possibility had made itself apparent to the meticulous, ever plotting mind, that was required to battle the likes of the that accursed old man who just couldn't keep to himself.

Though she would be dishonest if she said tormenting the man known as Ozpin was starting to become a chore, oh quite the opposite, it was one of the greater rewards of playing the long game. Sadly not one that provided anything practical however in a long war it is important to take what you can then exploit all opportunities presented to you. Which coincidentally is exactly what she intended to do...

As a door gently fell into place, the echoing 'click' resounded through the empty chamber, the alabaster figure clad in contrasting robes of black seemed to glide across the floor with a steady and patient stride. Though this place was odd in it's construction, even for the sanctum of the dark being, as thick throbbing roots of crimson grew from the ceiling, walls and floor, some no thicker than a thread while others seemed monstrous in size.

Within the centre of this 'room', if a mundane term such as that could describe a place where such horrid things resided, there rests a thick obsidian construct the almost looked like an egg if it were not for the bumped and wrinkled surface of it.

Salem swiftly closed what little distance there was left between herself and the 'egg'.

'Oh my, you have grown since I last visited'. She placed a hand upon the membrane before gently rubbing in a small circular motion. 'You are ready aren't you, I can feel it, you were waiting for me to return' Her soothing motions ceased abruptly. Slowly she removed her hand from the now violently pulsating sack of flesh, the thick "roots" pumping rapidly as if quenching an eternal thirst with crimson nectar.

'Come now, show yourself to me, you have no need of fear'. Then what seemed like hands pressed against the incubator from within, straining against the fleshy confines. 'Your mother would like to see you'.

At that remark her eyes glowed red for a moment before the creature seeking freedom began to thrash about frantically, almost as if the desire to see the one who came with the soothing voice was the only thing this abomination could desire. Growing in fervour the thrashing began to shake to room with slight tremors. Then, the flesh began to part, bone white claws pierced the top of the incubator before they began to slowly saw downwards, allowing a thick black ooze to pour from within.

'Just a little further, you can do it'. The momentary pause of action immediately resumed as the rest of the obstructing membrane was slashed, torn and pulled apart. Allowing a humanoid form to spill forth from the artificial womb and fall into the awaiting arms of the monstrous woman.

Flesh black as night, adorned with bone white protrusions, branded by marks of red.

A sea of dark hair blended against their dark skin whilst contrasting against the features that made them extremely reminiscent of the creatures of Grimm. Salem allowed her successful experiment to rest its head upon her lap, once more tenderly seeing to this Grimm as though she had a need to fulfil an emotional requirement. Something that only Humans and Faunus tend to require.

'There, there, you are with me now'. Black lids folded back to reveal piercing yellow eyes, rimmed with a bloody red. The sclera appeared to be of the same darkness that composed most of Salem's haunting eyes. All that seemed to resemble a human, beyond their general shape, was the black pupils common amongst the Humans and Faunus. 'You are my most wonderful creation, I am so proud of you'.

To those watching from the shadows of the doorway they knew what ploy Salem was running but not why, there are many forms of Grimm that can be used to bring about destruction and fear among the greater cities of Remnant, so why go through this extensive process? Why put up an act? After all it had taken months for this thing to come crawling from its pathetic sack. Meanwhile the common Grimm is spawned within mere moments, so while the practicality of their Queen's plan was under question they were left with a morbid fascination as to how this new tool would be of used to them.

After all Salem had a plan, Salem always has a plan.

While it would take more time to fully prepare their new trump card, it was something that the collective who served Salem had to agree on, the more they had in their hand then the sooner they will reach their goals. How close it all seemed...

'Come my child, we have so much to show you'.


	2. Quintessential Transmutation

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 1, Quintessential Transmutation_

It had been about a month since Salem had brought her latest latest pet to life, though she seemed to treat it as though the creature was a human...Like it was her child. Hazel kept watch over the vast arena, that resided deep within the castles depths, from a arching balcony. While the stoic man could often seem unreadable it seemed that while in his own company an expression of concern and pensive though washed over his stern features.

The subject of such emotions came from the dark blur bounding from Grimm to Grimm, slashing with viscous bone claws, each wicked strike came without thought or hesitation. What caused the broad man's brow to crease was when the spawn of Salem revealed it's viscous maw and took savage bites from the "training dummies" provided for it.

What horrified Hazel most was not the creature's resourcefulness but the capacity for growth and development it exhibited, which was immense considering that state of the thing when it was first presented to him. On day one it could barely walk, coordinate itself or speak but now...It was a staple of physical health and picked up combat techniques within a few hours of practice however it did not speak much, although it was now more than capable, the most it spoke was when in the presence of it's "mother".

Currently he had no idea what to make of the thing, despite how useful it could be to their cause, he had lines he preferred not to cross and this was turning out to be one of them. Yet being so far from his one goal left him with little choice, right now all he can do is carry on as he has done. He just hoped that his path would scarcely cross with Salem's new pet.

Lost in his thought a chill presence fell upon him. Sweeping his gaze across the field of disintegrating Grimm corpses he found that the creature was nowhere to be seen, there was little chance that it could of just simply disappeared. Then he saw it. Long white talons embedded within the stone of the chambers ceiling. Those yellow eyes that had an eerie glow. Even with the distance between them Hazel felt uncomfortable, almost like it wouldn't matter.

It just hung there, watching, gently tapping it's claws against the dark stone. These weren't behaviours typical of a Grimm...

The more Hazel theorized how this abomination was conceived the more he knew that he never wanted the answer, knowing such things would do no one any good.

 _Three Months Later..._

'So Tyrian how goes the preparation with my dear child?'

The two were sat alone, each taking a seat at the long table where their organisation usual had their meetings. Salem of course taking the head seat while Tyrian perching himself upon a chair that was one space away, more out of respect than fear.

'Oh, the little one is coming along splendidly! They are so sly and deceptive, I couldn't be happier to have them in our fold'. The Faunus sipped from a glass, the contents of which seemed to be wine, that he held in both hands.

Salem took a sip of the substance. 'Wonderful news, I am pleased with the progress you have made, though I am curious about the development of their aura'. Her eyes closed in thought, half savouring the taste of her drink while awaiting Tyrian's report.

'The results have been...Up and down at best some days they can go for hours without being scratched, and they have shown considerable healing abilities, then other days it can be so easy to tear them apart, though I have yet to go all out on the little one'. The scorpion man seemed nervous after revealing how harsh his bouts with Salem's pet project could be.

Despite the mad man's words Salem seemed to be content with his findings. 'It pleases me to hear that progress is proceeding gradually, had none been made at all then I would be displeased. You are doing well Tyrian, there is little more I can ask of you'.

'T-Thank you, your grace. So when do you think they will be ready, when are we going after Ozpin?' He seemed far too excited at the prospect of finally taking steps towards the man's downfall.

A slight smile pulled at her deathly pale lips. 'In time, when everything falls into place, that is when that old fool will finally come to his end but until then...We must simply prepare'.

 _Later that evening..._

There were times when Salem would bring her creation to her personal chambers, as the creature did indeed sleep, though what happened in these hours was left to the best guesses of those who resided within the dark fortress. What would surprise most was that there were no diabolical experiments occurring nor trials to test the utmost limits of the thing's abilities.

Oh no, nothing as simple or to be expected of a mistress of evil. For in these moments they might be shocked and see a side to their overlord that they would never of expected, certainly not from Salem.

Led upon her personal bed, vast and adorned with simple yet dark sheets, Salem was garbed in a simple night robe while she read from a book bound in red leather. Resting beside her was none other than her creature, gently rising and falling in the trance of sleep, one would hardly ever be able to imagine this scene. What made it more unbelievable was her pale hand soothingly playing with the dark strands of hair that had since been cut at the request of her child, she was more than pleased as it was a sign of progress.

During intervals of reading she would devote both hands to soothing her bedmate all the while humming a low lullaby, once more not something anyone could ever imagine The Salem ever doing. However it was when she noticed that her child's skin seemed lighter, more akin to a dark shade of grey, rather than the usual obsidian of their flesh. The same could be said for their hair which seemed to show to a slight distortion in colour and each of these changes brought immense joy to the white mistress.

That gentle smile tugged at her lips once more. 'Your growing up so fast, I'm so proud of you'.


	3. To Manufacture An Artificial Soul

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 2, To Manufacture an Artificial Soul_

To live and feel. Think and breathe. Love and hate.

What did any of it mean or amount to? This was believed to be the existence of a soul. At the very least it was the main difference between the Grimm and the beings of Remnant also the reason why one could utilize manifestation of the soul known as Aura.

The remarkable power that made fearsome warriors out of the frail bodies of Humans and Faunus. In the end it seemed to be the one thing that gave their races a chance against the monsters of Grimm, though the manifestation of their Semblances provided them with even more power. Salem pondered many days and nights as to how a soul could be made, produced in fact, to serve her and better slay her foes.

While gaining allies and bringing them under her sway was surely a great aid there still remained the issue of bringing them to her side, this took time and much of that was spent testing their loyalty. On the other hand there was creating life within herself...Yet that required breeding...

So the Queen of Grimm settled for creating life that was both artificial and real, the womb was meticulous and required a great amount of effort to correctly assemble, meanwhile there was a need for some basic components. A human child, well a newborn, they were left and cast aside. If anything Salem had given this creature new life though the life had already left the infant and with it the soul yet the Queen saw this not as a setback but an opportunity to test her theory.

Indeed her beloved child required patience until they were ready for the world but most good things do, there were times when Salem would spend weeks within the chamber talking to her child that she so eagerly awaited. During the time that she spent there she found herself beginning to enjoy the though of having a close companion, something more than a simple pet.

At the moment she was running her deathly pale hands through short and wild locks of chocolate brown hair, the soft yet thick strands feeling rather pleasant against her skin. The Queen rested her back against the head of the bed, surrounded by many plus pillows of ebony satin, while her promising creation laid their head in her lap. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, hinting at something more than malevolence, as so far her experiment was providing fruitful results and when it came to reap the rewards there would be no end to the horror she could sow for Ozpin, the world, the Gods.

Although the changes had been slow at first, the bone white spikes receding, then the black flesh lightening in tone, now finally to the point where they were looking almost like a human. Their eyelashes gently fluttered open for a moment revealing the very same blood red eyes as their "mother".

'Are you sure I shouldn't be training today? I will need to be at my best if I want to have a hope of getting into Beacon'. Once more Salem ran her pale hand across the wild mess of hair.

'Oh you shall be more than ready, in fact I believe you already are, you must have more faith in your abilities. Especially when you will be so far from home, so for now, while we have the time lets spend more quality time together'.

The young boy nuzzled into her lap, muttering. 'Sounds great, Momma'.

 _A few weeks later..._

'So what did you want to show me?'

'Oh, just a little something, after all you're going to need decent hardware to work with while at Beacon'.

While Arthur Watts was anything but kind he was however the man was known for being devilishly ingenious, working wonders with what technology and parts they could acquire. His work space was generous in space and rather organised, which was to be expected from the way Watts composed himself. There was nothing in sight that did not serve a practical use, computers and tools along with various "experiments" covered by blankets, it seemed as though there was much he preferred to keep close to the chest.

'But I can just rely on my natural abilities can't I? What could be so wrong about them?'

Giving the youth a stern gaze Arthur corrected his moustache. 'You will find that out there, in the wide world of Remnant, there are many who despise difference and change. Why do you think we do all we can to change it? One day your Mother will reveal everything to you but for now you must simply do as required. Does that make sense?'

'I'm not entirely sure but...If Mom thinks it is the right thing to do then I trust her. So what is it you have to show me?'

Leading the child over to a large worktop at the back of the lab the Doctor took a moment to appreciate the sheer intrigue in the boys eyes, witnessing others marvel at his work was another stroke to his ego. With a swift flourish he removed a thick blanket to reveal the result of many months of toil, overseen by Salem herself which helped in invoking a great sense of urgency.

'Oh, my boy, you will no doubt appreciate this'. What rested beneath resembled half a sword, if said sword was far greater in length and thickness of one wielded by a mere man. The folded cross guard rested against the sides of the blade yet as the metal length continued it eventually come to a blunt and squared end. The handle alone looked as though the boy could wrap his hand around it four times over, an astoundingly obscene length for a swords grip even for this "blades" size.

'It's...A big...Half...Sword...Thing'. If it hadn't been the fact that Salem would bring the pain of a thousand deaths upon him Arthur would of smacked the boy silly, repeatedly with a blunt object, alas he had to settle for a rapidly twitchy eyebrow.

'Ahaha-Yes that is what one may see...If they are uninitiated in the modern arms the world now employs'. In contrast the his earlier deadpan observation a sharp intellect now observed the weapon before him. 'This weapon has been constructed bearing every detail of it's intended wielder in mind, few could use it efficiently without the proper strength, also do bear in mind that it may take a few forms to better serve you in combat. Go on, have a look'.

Lifting up the blade, it became apparent that it was made for him alone, it was clear that great strength was required wield it. In length it came to just about 2 meters, just taller than most people. 'So, how does it transform?'

Adjusting his moustache Arthur gestured to the lower part of the grip. 'Grip it with both hands and twist inwards...'

Doing so the sounds of mechanical clacks, clangs and clicks became a song as the cross guard unfolded and snapped into place. Then followed a whirling sound followed by the swift slicing of air as a the end of the blade thrust out towards the ceiling, this now section adding another meter to the already ridiculously long weapon. 'I don't understand, why the size?'

'Well, to answer your question, the added weight well aid you in battle when utilized alongside your strength and power. However the first configuration is useful if you wish to utilize it in more confined spaces and apply blunt force, hence why the guard folds inwards'. While Arthur had never taken to the creature Salem nurtured he was interested in the practicality and usefulness of said creature.

'Are there any other configurations? You're not the kind of person to just stop with something simple'. Clearly this pleased the narcissist.

'Right you are, you are learning rather quickly, now try to twist once more. This time twist in with the upper hand and away with the bottom one, it may seem awkward but the mechanism is the most practical considering what was requested of me'.

Doing so resulted in the sudden split down the centre of the sword, now swords, as the guards now shifted to act as hand guards. Standing now with two blades he gave them a few test swings and found them as easy to wield as any other weapon he had trained with. 'So, my options are, there is the big club, the big sword or two big swords?'

The good Doctor may of smacked the young man there and then had it not been for the knowing smile, displaying just how well he already knew how to pinch Watt's nerves. 'At the moment I believe that is all you need, until further improvements are made and battlefield data is collected, however there is a compartment for Dust in the bottom of the pommel. That should serve for a fine addition to the weapons...Potency...'.

A grin threatened to split the boys face in two. 'So...When do I go to school?'

After a few moments of fidgeting with his personal scroll, seeming to tap and swipe with well versed speed, the older man's green eyes looked at the young man with a smug, knowing, gaze. 'Well, considering I just sent off your forms, you will be starting at the beginning of next week. Do be sure not to mess this up for all of us'.

Pleased with the news, and still smiling, the young man looked back before exiting the workshop. 'No way, like I would make mom mad. She's scary when I sleep in too long! Bye Arthur!'

Now, thankfully, left in the silence of his own thought as the door slammed shut could not tear his mind away from one slight detail. 'His eyes...They looked...Human...'


	4. By Any Other Name

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 3, By Any Other Name_

This place wasn't too bad, quite a dump though. Four gangs had watched me like I was carrion in my short time surveying Vale. Some of them were worse than the Grimm I wrestled with, at least some of them learned to stop snarling at me. Although I wasn't due to start till tomorrow I couldn't shake the need to know my surroundings, then again some of my earliest memories are of checking out Mom's castle then getting in trouble for finding places I shouldn't of been in, it was never a bad move to know your surroundings. While I missed home already Mom got me a gift to make sure I didn't forget about her while I was away "You cannot live your life in ragged clothes your whole life" she had said before giving me a large box, wrapped in a stripped black and white box topped by a red ribbon.

Looking back I felt bad for putting up a fuss about it, after all it seemed ungrateful, but these boots were comfy and easy to put on with fastening buckles while the pants were simple, how I liked them, form fitting and flexible both articles of clothing were black with some brown leather pouches strapped on each thigh. Although the top half came with a dark red t-shirt with an complimentary hoodie, that was nearly as cosy as my quilts back home, though a sleeveless black jacket rested over the top and zipped up the middle. It kept me warm and left my arms free to move plus the red and white patterns across the back of the jacket reminded me of the patterns seen on Grimm 'A bit on the nose there Mom'.

So far this place seemed like it might be homely in the day time, there was a nice book store I spotted that might be worth a visit, maybe I could get a few gifts while I stayed here too. Tyrian would no doubt enjoy something spontaneous though Watts would critique anything till the gesture would be moot...Though he would n doubt complain anyway. Hazel had always been wary of me, since some of my earliest memories he always seemed uneasy, maybe it would break the tension. Mother confused me though, I knew her well enough, but she never really had need for anything except for the few times when she would ask if I could sleep next to her and hug, she always seemed sad when she asked that of me.

 **Crash! Bang! Bang!**

The sound of conflict, this could be interesting. My feet took me before I could begin thinking about it. As I closed in on what was happening the sounds of fighting only became more perpetual and louder, I was itching for a good fight!

/

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways".

A man clad in a white coat and out of place bowler hat upon his orange hair pointed the butt of his cane at a young girl clad in a black dress with a red cloak hanging from her shoulders. Within her hands she wielded a fiercely large red scythe, evidently prepared to attack at any moment. A **click** sounded and an iron sight flicked up. What followed was a bright blast that spawned a fiery projectile that soared towards the young reaper.

The concrete cracked under the force of boots digging in as the explosive force of the projectile rattled through the body of a young boy wielding rectangular mockery of a sword that was held up in to shield him, one hand pressed against the blade to help brace him. Surprised the girl was not prepared for the newcomer to be thrown into her as the force of the explosion resolved.

"Woah Ack!"

"Agh!"

Sprawled on her back the young girl felt a near crushing weight atop her lithe body. Quickly she realised that a boy either a year or two her senior was led on top of her, thrown was probably the better word, his head on her stomach while his strange sword was embedded in the road, a sign telling of his attempt to stay upright. He turned over and all this pale maiden saw for what felt far longer than it was were two gleaming red eyes that drew her in, it felt like she was being pulled into those beautiful pools full of red yet they felt so empty.

"Want to chase him?"

For a moment she heard nothing then his words seemed to echo in her mind. "Yeah! Lets go!" Both gave the other a firm nod before making their way towards the building that their quarry had just managed to get atop using a ladder. The crimson maiden leapt into the air atop her scythe and fired with a loud bang the blast sending her flying to the roof.

An elderly watched from the door of his shop, the window smashed open, yet his business was safe for the most part though what had his attention was the youngsters one of which defied gravity, riding her weapon into the air, the black and red clad boy retrieved his weapon before looking at the old man. Seeing that he was fine, simply watching, he swung the blunted blade one handed, with great force, into the ground which shattered the road but sent him hurtling up into the air. He flew higher than he had wished and crashed into the roof with sword ready in a guarded stance though it seemed in the time it took him to get there some of the fighting caused a cloud of dust and debris to cloud his vision. Once it settled both the silver eyes girl and the blunt blade wielding boy were surprised to see a much older but no less beautiful woman stood before them a barrier of magic dissipating as she stared down the man with bright orange hair, who tried to blast the red wearing lady to kingdom come, who had smugly retreated to the safety of an aircraft.

In a flurry of attacks the woman commanded arrows of purple energy with a riding crop she held. Yet it seemed to not matter as soon streams of fire began to assail the group as the younger woman did her best to lay covering fire and the boy could do naught but watch, waiting for a chance to best this enemy. The blonde and tall huntress, seeking to end this conflict soon, began forming great spears out of the debris one of which was blown apart before another was sent at the craft, aiming for its cockpit, though the orange rat managed to manoeuvrer the vehicle so that it glanced across the thicker armour along the top of its wings.

Seeing his chance the boy jumped over the huntress and huntress-to-be only to then throw his giant blunt blade overhead right at the ship. In that moment he caught a glimpse of the fiery eyes that burned in the darkness of the vehicles exposed hold, they seemed familiar yet alien to him. His blade whirled through the air before crashing against the wing facing him leading the aircraft to be knocked sidewards this seemed to cause enough disturbance that the flame commanding figure was unable to conjure another blast of heat though they were able to send a bright burning ball of heat towards the roof where they all stood.

Suddenly the older woman knocked the young man back before pouring all her energy into erecting another barrier, one that would hopefully withstand the full brunt of the blast, this would mean that the enemy would escape but the lives of the children were more important to the huntress. Both the reckless youths were behind her before and after the blast quaked the rooftops of Vale. Though it seemed that they were far from safe as the older woman turned to face said children, then despite all social convention and sense she did it. The girl in red actually did it.

"You're a Huntress? Can I have your autograph!"

The woman seemed dumbfounded and infuriated simultaneously. Meanwhile the boy dusting himself off mumbled "I'm just going to get my sword..."

Said Huntress known to the wider world of Glynda Goodwitch could only sigh at the display of modern youth before her, this night would certainly be a long one.

 **Hello! Sorry about the disparity between updating but life has been getting busier in some ways and better in others so right now I am taking time to catch up, especially in this lock down.**

 **This chapter felt like an odd one for me to write through as I had to reintroduce the OC to myself and re-watch the 1** **st** **season of RWBY to remember how things went exactly, which have been altered slightly to amend for the introduction of a new character. Don't worry this will not be a word for word telling of their lives or a novelization of events within the series. Instead I will try to keep things relevant, fluid and most of all fun.**

 **Please review this and give any critique, praise and thoughts as I am always thankful to receive such. I hope you enjoyed this read and I look forward to writing more!**


	5. No Need For Introductions

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 4, No Need For Introductions_

It had been a while since the beautiful but stern woman had placed the boy that accompanied the girl, now know to her as Ruby Rose. Being told to stay in a hardly lit room was far from ideal on his list of ideal situation after all he just wanted a decent fight but ended up jumping in the help the girl. In his mind that was the right thing to do, at least in the stories his mother would tell him, so really something selfish became something good. Right?

Though it mattered little how much the Miss Goodwitch hurried him as he went to retrieve his weapon, there was no separating a boy from their toys. While he felt inclined to listen to her due to her more mature nature though there was a feint attraction that dispatched the need to follow the call of an older woman. In fact this made it awkward to even look her in the eye which is understandable considering the only female he had ever known was his mother. What didn't help was that his weapon had been confiscated, though he could of fought it wouldn't of helped his mission here to cause mess so soon. Though this did give him time to think and that was usually the most dangerous thing, time altered reality simply by its passing so now you must think just how much things can change when a mind does naught but scheme.

One detail that the false human could not forget were the eyes of that girl, they were bright and dazzling despite how dark it was, it was something he couldn't shake. Like instinct he felt the need to see her again, a need he was unaware of till now, when he stared into the all consuming sea of silver light it felt like he could all to willingly became a slave to that light. Not in the way that he would do anything to see his mother smile, no far from that, while he lived to please her this was a new form of desire. Even if it was to just watch and admire, not that he knew it yet, he would do so gladly. All these thoughts, like an all consuming forest that you may never escape, were not easily understood by a life that had hardly ever left it's home, provided a mighty kick start for the experience that is adolescence.

Leaning his head on a palm the blood eyed boy looked to the door as it opened, letting in some sliver of light, first it was the Huntress who helped him Glynda, she had introduced herself before bringing them in, but she was followed by someone else who took their time waiting in the shadows at the back of the small room. For whatever reason the boy began to feel like a tension, once more this was a sense beyond conventional reasoning, instinct once more gave it's warning.

"Caliban Esus it is good to meet you, though the circumstances aren't how I would prefer to meet a new student". That confirmed his gut feeling, the fact that this man knew his selected cover name and that this man knew he would be a student at Beacon as of tomorrow. " Now from your records I can see that you are, forgive the term, not the most extraordinary individual yet from what we can see". The click of a button was heard before a holographic screen lit up displaying his both he and Ruby from the point of his intervention to when he launched his weapon at the escaping criminals.

It made things tricky, the plan was to largely stay unnoticed, though it seemed that he would have to temper his abilities more in future. What annoyed the boy most was that his dear mother never said just how restrained he would have to be, though this was for good reason, too much and well...Cover blown. "Been training, thought it would be a good idea before coming to Beacon". It was far from a true lie. The boy sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I just saw something going on and wanted to check it out, ended up helping deal with some dust thieves, so forgive me for not being too happy that I feel like this is a reprimanding".

Glynda was most noticeably displeased with his attitude, her frown said that, though the young man had spoken without insult and only had an attitude anyone in that situation would. So for now she held her tongue, the teacher did not want to display behaviour she found distasteful. Instead she waited patiently by the side of the table Caliban was seated at and merely watched as Professor Ozpin stepped into the bright light, that was centred on the subject of the discussion. Slowly he rested both hands upon the desk and looked the defiant youth dead in the eye.

"Not at all, if anything it has made me take a liking to you". The screen that had footage played on a loop paused at the moment he had jumped to defend Ruby from the explosive shot. "You could of attacked that man head on, who is a notorious criminal known as Roman Torchwick by the way, or simply pushed the girl aside". Caliban tried to avoid looking at Ozpin as the headmaster leaned in further. "Instead you placed yourself in harms way, that was your instinctive reaction, a reflection of your true nature".

Looking to the floor the younger man half mumbled. "It was nothing...".

Glynda stepped forward. "Professor would you like me to bring him to the Academy? These transcripts say he came in from Mistral yesterday, why did you come a day early?"

Though he found it easier to face the woman, it helped that she was not the subject of his mother's anger and grief. "I wanted to get a good look at my new home for the next few years. Things at home make it awkward to travel back during breaks so I thought it would be good to scout the city around Beacon".

"At night?"

"I'm don't sleep much".

"On your own!?"

Ozpin walked away form the exchange with a smile and opened the door but before his departure he looked back at the two. "If the weight of that sword is anything to go by I am certain his safety is well assured Miss Goodwitch. Though please escort him to the academy and ensure he his accommodated well, he did well after all".

The teacher seemed like she wanted to protest yet did not want to undermine the authority of her respected senior. "If that's what you think is best, is there anywhere I should accommodate him in particular?"

Walking out the Professor managed a few words before the door closed. "See that he is comfortable".

Once the door slid closed the woman sighed. Took a deep breath then looked sternly at Caliban. "I won't tell you what you did was wrong and neither will the Professor but in future...Please remember that we hunters and huntresses trained for a reason, so please rely on us. Understood?"

Although Glynda had at first come off as simply stuck up with a lesser opinion of those that did not meet her mark, that was far from true. She simply wanted the best for others and was not privy to giving tough love if it was needed. The son of Salem was even coming to respect this woman, after all it was hard not to as she helped him and Ruby.

"Sure, I owe you that much for sending those goons packing". He stood and stretched noticing that the sleeves of his hoodie were marginally covered in soot while the cuffs looked frayed and charred. "Damn, this is new, mom is going to kill me if she finds out".

The blonde shook her head and smiled to herself, it was easy to forget that these warriors in training were still just children. "Come then, I will make sure you get a good room for tonight, you will need your rest tomorrow is a big day for you". She left the room with the boy in tow.

/

It was so quiet. That wasn't what made it seem lonely though. What did that was how different everything was, how not-home it was. So many things that were not home...He had never known anything like it, for a moment he wanted to get up a talk to his mother, though he then remembered that even if he could go home he would not want to. This was something he had to see through for his her, after all the wrongs done by that man, no matter how kind Ozpin had seemed there was no way he would fall for it. The act of the caring and wise teacher, he was just as pompous as his mom had made him out to be.

But he just could not be mad. After all this time he had imagined someone easy to hate, hell even someone that would make you want to strangle them the moment they opened their mouth, yet that was not the case. When Ozpin spoke it came from the heart, it was sincere, and that is what was keeping him up, tossing and turning in a restless state. Not that he ever slept fully any more, not since his mother had taught him how to overcome such trivial things. Though it felt nice to dream, to escape the real world for a time. His mother had once said to him that being around him was the only time she slept, because it allowed her to have pleasant dreams, while he was unsure about how true it was it always made him proud. It made him feel like he could protect her from the worst the world had to offer.

His thoughts soon drifted to the silver eyed girl, an attraction he had never known slowly beginning to build, there was a curiosity, a craving, to know more about the girl called Ruby. The memory of being drawn to her eyes, drowning that is what it felt like but he didn't want to break free, the feeling lingered within his chest like a weight set within that not-so-human heart. Caliban noticed whenever his mind would linger on the pale reaper his facade became a struggle to uphold if he did not concentrate he observed as his convincingly human hands began to take on a bestial form, their true form really. This was unexpected, it was astounding, it was dangerous. As all things young he ignored to notion of the potential danger and drifted to sleep wondering what young Ruby Rose would think if she knew a life born of Grimm had saved her?

/

The up and coming Ruby, having been offered a place at Beacon, was struggling to sleep after all Beacon was her dream academy which would be the stepping stone on her path to be a true huntress. Although the nights events wouldn't leave her to rest, well that would be a lie, it was one moment in particular. When she looked directly into those pools of blood red and felt like they were dragging her mind, body and soul into their abyssal depths. But what made her heart flutter is that she nearly willingly let herself be dragged off by the current that resided in those eyes of his. She felt bad for never catching his name though Ruby was more than glad to have had the help and meet a new friend...A friend with cool eyes...Pretty eyes, not like Yang's that flicker in a rage, and the more she thought on it a warm blush began to creep up her neck then inflamed her cheeks. His eyes were like rubies.

At this point the girl was practically burying her face into a pink, plush, pillow. Being so young and lacking an interest in anything remotely romantic, she thought, there was something about the boy she met that made her want to be next to him. There was hardly a way for her to explain it. Yet as confusing as these feelings were she was happy to feel them, they brought a giddy joy that was hard to come by, something unknown, unexpected, that just tackles you into the deeper mystery. Miss Rose believed her time at Beacon was going to be all the more exciting after tonight.


	6. In The Light of Day

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 5, In The Light of Day_

It was quite the sight watching the sun rise over Beacon, that was the surprising thing. At first the only redeemable thing about it was how its destruction would make way for something better. Though as the dawn crept over the horizon and began sprinkling the campus with the most faint of rays causing the empty school to seem somewhat...Pretty. It could have been how silent, devoid of all life, it was besides the few morning birds that began to chirp and sing together. Then teachers began to make their way into the grounds, greeting and discussing as they all collectively prepared for the intake of this years new students. Admittedly some of them seemed kind, it was heart warming in a way, they were eager to help the next generation grow.

Sad that it would not be long before this place was brought to ruin, it would have been nice to stay around for some time. Friends, that was something that would have been nice too, but in the end I will always have my mother and that is all that matters. After all she challenged gods, the very world, and overcame death for that ungrateful man. Despite all that he turned his back on her, everything she did, killed my siblings and carried on living as though she were to blame. It made me angry that when he looked at me and spoke...That I could feel his care, genuine and doubtless, for a strange child that he had no reason to care for beyond an interesting display of combat prowess.

While reflecting on my feelings I had failed to notice that my fingers had pierced through the sleeves of the red hoodie, the one mother got for me, only when I pulled the out did I realise that my anger had caused a subconscious shift, an unwanted one at that. Claws resembling bleached bone were covered in a substance resembling tar before it began to evaporate into a mist moments after it's departure from my body. It was strange to have two different states of being, especially when the wrong state of mind could trigger one such change. Saying that it was the form I was most used to throughout my life, I was born that way, even Arthur Watts as smart as he was couldn't figure out a true science behind it which would have been fine for me but when mom was unsure how something worked it made me worry. It made me think. Just how did anyone know about how my being worked? How long would it take me to fully figure everything out? So far most things had been figured out, as far as I knew.

Sleep was more of a pleasure than anything required biologically, though dreams were rare and it rarely provided any benefits. My Grimm form was more flexible and could be shaped in different ways, the creatures of Grimm were nothing if not versatile. Consuming food or anything with a nutritious value did little for me besides the taste being good if I was not in a Grimm state and the same was true for being hydrated. Admittedly while in a "Human" state these things felt rejuvenating and I could enjoy it somewhat.

One major flaw did exist in my design. I couldn't use aura and be Grimm at the same time, it seemed obvious, but it wasn't like it was just one or the other. Being more Human or Grimm altered where my strengths lay at that time as one was stronger all around with the added defence of aura and the powers it brings though as a Grimm I perceived the world in a way no one but the dark beasts can by sensing the negative emotions of others. Though unlike the others I was able to make sense of what I could sense, sometimes though it would be better if I couldn't, it was like feeling someone's dark thoughts and emotions. It carried a power I knew how to handle and manage but aura was tricky, since it was the essential opposite of what I was born of, I could only handle so much of it before it began to hurt or even force me into a Grimm state and it took more concentration because of that.

Steadily the umbral flesh began to lighten gradually, eventually taking a more appropriate form for the world I would pretend to be apart of, so too did beautiful droplets of blood begin to trickle over my now Human skin. The commotion outside had gotten louder as students had already begun to arrive in large crowds and the sun had risen far higher than it was before...Must of zoned out again, it had been happening more and more since leaving home.

I contemplated the ragged sleeves once more before tearing them off at the shoulder. It didn't look half bad after looking myself over in a mirror. After grabbing my sword and sheathing home on my back I released a deep sigh before opening the dorms door to then step into my first day as a student at Beacon Academy.

"Who knows it might not be too bad. I might get to meet that cute girl again".

/

Blue skies, beaming sun and crowds of fresh faced students flocking to the academy where they would live, eat and train for years in chase of their goals to become huntsman and huntresses. Human and Faunus, though the majority was the later, brought together in unity to one day defend the world from the dark forces of Grimm that endangered both races in every part of the world. It was not far fetched to say there where one could find life so too would the Grimm soon find it, one way or another, what served as the final verdict on these monsters fulfilling their sombre purpose was the wall of flesh, aura and steel the holes of which would one day be filled by these very youths.

Chief among them were "individuals of interest" that no doubt had attention drawn to them once their applications were received. The scythe wielding maiden with silver eyes Ruby Rose, an heir to a company of high renown both opulent and nefarious Weiss Schnee, a young lady the status of which has been elevated to that of a warrior goddess by her admirers Pyrrha Nikos although do not be fooled by the oversight that allowed others to enter Beacon with less eyes on them. One of which was a blond boy, nervous and tripping over his own feet, wearing the simplest of weapons on his waist. Another blonde though this specimen a far cry from the clumsy male who expelled his stomach not too far from her and armed with two bright yellow bracelets, matching her shirt and flowing locks. Last was an unsuspecting girl with a large black ribbon that blended with her river of ebony hair though only the initiated would notice that the harder one tries to seem inconspicuous the of the facade an observer can see.

When excitement and anxiousness met you often found the pinnacle of experience to be had in youth. In this sea of emotion there was one that simply did not radiate the same energy, as though they were not apart of this moment, as if it meant nothing to them. Caliban almost seemed to wade through the social cues and hormonal attitudes of those around him, it was uncomfortable and awkward, his youth had already gone as far as he as concerned. It was short, much less than these infants had to grow through, it is what made him stronger and more assured of his purpose. He had been aware of his mother's love and how he wanted to fight for her since before thoughts were coherent, the first time his eyes were laid on her it he was simply a moth to her comforting flame.

So far he had not come across the silver eyed girl yet she was on the campus grounds, her own way of finding friends and navigating towards the welcoming ceremony were simply less conventional. Though this did not mean Caliban had no purpose or was losing himself, not by a long shot, it was just practice. Another kind of fight, one less direct than he preferred, yet one he must face none the less. It wouldn't do to draw attention by being a social outcast but being just the right amount of awkward mixed with a small attempt at adhering to social convention made him come across as any other teenager.

If he was not being pestered by lost students, small talk or questions about the giant slab-sword he was packing then his eyes were darting over different profiles of information that Arthur Watts had sent him to review. Containing persons of interest, local supplies, potential dangers be aware of for and rendezvous locations should the infiltrating young man would need to meet with other servants of his mother though Watts' message made it clear that this option was a last resort otherwise all information that needed to be relayed would be done so through his encrypted scroll.

Since he had joined the gathering crowds awaiting the welcome ceremony Caliban was fiddling with his scroll, mainly to put people off, though after reading Watts' info package he wanted to further investigate ways to enjoy himself while he had to suffer this charade it did not have to be the only thing he did while at Beacon. Just then he felt the sudden urge to swing his elbow back.

/

Ruby had spotted her sister from afar after walking into what looked like an amphitheatre with her newfound friend Jaune Arc and was about to swiftly be by her side yet for whatever reason she felt the need to look far to her right where she saw a familiar weapon, to her excitement. Lightly running over she was about to nudge his shoulder but noticed how they suddenly raised in tension as her hand was a few inches from touching him. This stopped her dead in her tracks instead she chose to alert him to her presence, seeing how an unknown presence behind him irked the young man so.

"Hey, I never got your name big sword guy!"

He turned, head first, as though in a way that seemed as though he was trying to downplay his excitement. "Well I didn't think I would see you again". Those red eyes of his seemed brighter as they recognised her. "Red scythe girl".

It took her a second to realise he joking with her. His tone never seemed to veer off with emotion as people normally did but she ignored it since he did fight alongside her. How could he be bad. "It probably would be a lot easier to just use our names huh? Otherwise people here will start thinking I am weirder than they already do".

He patiently listened to her with a subtle smile on his face. "I wouldn't worry about what oth-"

"Hey sis! There you are, so how was it, manage to make any friends?" A blonde, older than Ruby, and more developed in her femininity and musculature. Her shorts were high and her shirt low both dangerously so for many of the hormonal teenagers around them. Though the subject of her sister's interest seemed to intrigue her too. "Who is this? I didn't know you had a thing for bad boy types".

That was when the male being referred to remembered he had to tear his sleeves off. While the young Ruby was trying her best not to blush at the prospect, after all interest in anyone hadn't been a consideration for her when her life's ambition so far was to be a huntress. "Yang!" She slapped her older sisters arm. "Don't say things like that, who knows what people will think!".

"Caliban, that's my name". He thought it best to break the awkward tension that was brewing due to the older sisters clearly unchecked, and worse, teenage attitude to anyone she found appealing. "Honestly I didn't expect to see you again".

Yang eyes her sister slyly. "Been sneaking out have we?" A Cheshire cats grin upon her face.

Huffering her cheeks and crossing her arms Ruby made a clear attempt to ignore Yang's existence. "Ignore my sister please and it's nice to meet you a second time". Her smile was so happy it was almost goofy.

This of course did not stop the older sister from causing chaos as she threw her arm over Caliban's shoulders. "I'm glad to meet ya for the first" The overeager girl grinned at him while winking. "Gotta say I'm glad to see a guy here that looks almost as tough as me, I was getting worried Beacon would be boring".

"We should go a few rounds to see just how tough you are then".Either her flirting had gone over his head or the young man knew exactly what he was saying, it was certainly the former. Although this did make the girl stutter and blush for a moment. Ruby however was concerned about her new friend being so eager to spar with her fist-first sibling. This strange moments was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious. "YOU!"

"Oh god it's happening again!"

As a commotion erupted around him the young man zoned out though he did take notice of the fact Ruby flew into Yang's arms as a finely dressed snow haired girl began berating the younger girl. This went on for some time, a back and fourth on who was to blame included, though primarily from the more privileged girl of the three.

"Ehem". Suddenly everyone ceased to speak as the headmaster began to speak.

Last time he had met the grey haired man Caliban HAD to maintain composure and put up a front but from this distance he let the scowl, gritting teeth and clenched fist manifest, for his own sake. Ozpin seemed kind, but that was it to the young man, it was all a front for all the things he would eventually do to those around him but the worst came to those that trusted him. Ruby noticed the white knuckles and the raised veins that were pushed further against his flesh by the bulging muscles of his arms. She said nothing, as she could think of nothing that would help this situation. Because there was nothing in her mind that could explain what would make a young man like Caliban to express such rage towards the kindly headmaster of Beacon Academy.


	7. When You're Having Fun

**Spawn of Salem**

 _Chapter 6, When You're Having Fun_

Time, as many things do, went by faster than young Caliban expected. Although it mad at times been far too irksome for his liking, as it seemed, Ozpin was pressing his patience and the furthest extent of his tolerance. In those moments he remembered his mother's words, repeating them through his mind like a sacred mantra. The Headmaster's first offence was in allowing Caliban to forgo the usual test to organise teams, a ploy disguised in favouritism but clearly an attempt to stir the younger man's emotions. Too bad Ozpin was unaware just how dedicated he was to bringing him down, or else he might have seen the simmering rage deep within his eyes, at least as far as the confident spy was aware. So it was that he took to flitting between teams although he was resigned to a private room yet that did not stop him from developing relationships throughout the academy. He was human nor faunus yet it is difficult to resist the formation of bonds, the lies he lived soon became a haunting truth steadily setting it's claws into his artificially formed heart.

/

"You should really start kicking their asses, I won't always be here to feel sorry for you". It had to have been the fifth time this week he had told Cardin and his thugs where to go.

The faunus girl he looking down at was currently gathering her belongings spilt across the floor, her binders and papers had been carelessly thrown about some had even been stepped on. "I know, I know, sorry I just don't think it would be a good idea putting myself down to their level".

After a few more moments of watching the pitiful girl struggle he decided to crouch down and help her. "Talk like that is only good if you have the strength to enforce it, I'm not telling you to torment them". Their hands brushed as he handed her a textbook on Grimm physiology, an exchange that went unnoticed by the boy. "One of the guys who helped raise me, an uncle even, used to tell me one solid rebuke against the wicked helps remind them that the world won't tolerate evil".

One of her ears was flopped whilst the other stood on end, it was amusing but seemed to be her unique form of expressing confusion. "Uhm...I don't think I follow..."

Handing one of her pencils, that amusingly had a bunny on the end, Caliban stood glad that all her belongings had been rounded up. She followed soon after making sure her bag was tight and secure beforehand. "Look". His hand fell gently on her head before he gave her soft brown locks a gentle pat. For whatever reason the few inches in height differences suddenly became astoundingly apparent. In the point of time all she could see was how kind his face was. "Just give'em a hard kick in the balls next time. Okay?"

Poor Velvet didn't know if she wanted to laugh at his crude wording or slap him for how warm his eyes looked. "Yeah...". She looked to the floor and begun twirling a stray strand of hair. "Say Cal would you, maybe, want to get lunch together sometime?"

As usual his timing was impeccable, for better or worse, and Caliban was already walking away. Missing the bright and hopeful eyes that would of made anyone melt whilst the blush burning her cheeks would of made it impossible to refuse...Her ears flopped once more.

"Sounds good, I like you anyway, I'll give you my scroll number when classes are over. We'll meet by the fountain outside alright?"

If he hadn't been facing away she would of seen just how much of a boy he really looked at that point in time, unsure eyes and an uneasy smile trying to assure himself, he was trained as a warrior. He was never taught how to handle a teenagers hormones.

/

 **Clank! Clang!**

 **Thwack!**

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

The late evening brought a pleasant cool breeze accompanied by the gentle moonlight. It proved to set quite a stage for two young men who had been clashing blades in a series of friendly sparring matches.

What was a song of battle was soon drowned out by the pained yelps of the Arc boy. "You did better that time though you should rest, your body is too tired, it makes you slow despite the benefits of conditioning you towards fighting in unfavourable conditions".

The taller of the two handed Jaune a bottle of water which he took with a grateful haste. "Yeah, I know, but just training with Pyrrha felt like running up a sheer hill". He gasped for air as he spoke, steadily rising from his bent winded position. "You go much harder on me, not in a bad way, it just feels like I have to fight harder you know?"

Caliban was wearing a black tank-top bearing stylised snakes coiling around a skull in shades of red. He had worked up a sweat from his training prior to Jaune coming along for their scheduled sessions although his stamina hadn't faltered his training had to be condensed into fewer days since he had recently become so busy with being oddly social, in his opinion. "I'll call it tonight then". Jaune nodded as he drained the bottle in seconds. "You are improving, that much is clear, though it's too slight for you to notice it yet. Pyrrha is doing great work for your forms and stance but stuck to that schedule I wrote for you and in no time you should feel the benefit".

It took a few moments for those words to settle in, at least it seemed like it. Either that or Jaune was struggling to process what had been said. "Hey Cal". The addressed person nodded, donning a patient expression. "Thank you, for real. I never thought I would make friends that could depend on or open up to this much, I mean it never crossed my mind that not one but two badass students would not only help me but also personally train me". Blue and red met in a way only two aspiring young men can, a meeting of souls. "I mean it Cal. If there is anything you ever need, I'm here for you".

One could almost hear the cogs grinding within Caliban's mind. So much so it caused Jaune to grow an amused smile, slight and genuine. Yet he said nothing, instead letting his friend gather what words he needed to. "I never really made any friends before coming here you know that?" At this Jaune took a keen interest. "The only people I knew and trusted before coming here were my family back home,they are great don't get me wrong, but coming here and making these bonds for myself has been an experience...I was so apathetic to it at first but now I feel as though I am scared to loose the bonds I made". Midway through his cathartic expression he sat on the soft grassy hill overlooking the city of Vale. "It just feels like you guys, despite how much my family has supported and loved me, are always here regardless. Because you had no reason to get to know me, don't worry, I know I can seem heartless or distant but really I just don't know what to do with all these feelings half the time". He hadn't noticed Jaune take a seat next to him whilst he bled his heart before the moon and stars. "So thank you, if anything, and everyone else that gave me a chance".

Each of them allowed the blissful pure sincerity of the truly be appreciated.

"You know Pyrrha has the hots for you right?"

"What!? Don't just say things like that!"

"Hey it's the truth!"

"Says you mister Harem King".

"Hahahaha...Wait what?"

They let the moment be as long as teenagers could of at least.

/

A Saturday evening like any other, as recent tradition holds at least. This as students departed the main campus or stayed behind to study, others simply lingered around with their friends enjoying the freedom to simply do so. Thankfully Vale often had clear skies and if not that then the rain was light at the very least. It was actually due to this very circumstance of Vales weather patterns that the two decided to do what they were set to, it felt like fate itself had come to allow this secret rendezvous of two souls who were so alike.

Befitting her usual demeanour she was there before him, not due to him lateness intact his time of arrival was agreed upon. Her dorm was closer to the spot they met at anyway in fact she lived right beneath it, while it seemed odd at first, it turned out the roof of her dorm building was oddly peaceful compared to the chaos usually wrought by teams RWBY and JNPR. Two red eyes watched the ebony haired girl with a gleaming cocktail of interest and delight, it was something that had become increasingly apparent to the owner of these eyes that being in adolescent bloom had more trouble than he cared to admit. Unlike her usual outfit Blake was sat reading in a thick black sweater that seemed too big for her but it looked more comfortable than her usual attire. Her legs were covered by equally thick and baggy sweatpants of that were royal purple her observer certainly enjoyed how these colours contrasted with her bright yellow eyes, like pools of gold, that burned bright against the darkness. Her ribbon had been replaced by a beanie shaped with cats ears, at least anyone else would think that, he had figured it out a while ago that her true nature was one she wished to keep hidden and he respected that, more than most would. The hat allowed her bangs to spill out and frame her porcelain face, it made a breathtaking sight, especially when her locks would dance with the wind as it passed by. In her delicate hands rested one of her favourite book series, the topic of reading is how they came to do these weekly meetings, he too had brought a book of his own as this was their own personal, private and perfect little book club.

"I know you're there Cally". Her affectionate nickname for him.

He pulled himself up and onto the roof. "Sure you did Blakey". Of course he had to rebuke with her given name of endearment.

Although her eyes never left the book her sly smile was telling of just how much she missed their exchanges, their week days were both busy with conflicting schedules. Caliban was wearing his day to day outfit but revealed a blanket from the rucksack he brought with him. Upon seeing him do so Blake brought out her own blanket, it was black with a golden flower design that matched the girl all too well. His own was drab just a thick and fluffy bright red sheet of comfort, one that had become a rather dear attachment too. Both of them began to set up their little haven, as was the custom, Cal lay his blanket where Blake was sat and began spreading it out. Meanwhile she set her own atop them before she started rooting through her own bag with a great haste, an almost childlike excitement sparkling in her eyes. Coincidently, like clockwork, Cal too was searching his bag for the vital ingredients needed for the perfect evening. Each of them began piling the essentials atop their blankets in front of them. The pile consisted of a large flask provided by Caliban along with two large mugs beside his collection was a packet of marshmallows, coco powder and a cannister of whipped cream. The result was each of them enjoying a full mug of hot chocolate with all the toppings, all well earned through the weeks efforts of course.

At first, when these meetings were first initiated by Blake, they sat spaced apart yet as time went by they became more comfortable with one another. Expressing more about themselves, beyond a mutual interest in reading, there were no scrolls or the like for Caliban growing up so he had to spend time not training or being with his mother pouring over the vast collection she had accumulated over her extensive live. Although Blake had not yet told her full tale she had alluded to the main aspects, both of them knew just how bad her front was though she did not want to admit it, Cal was aware that she had suffered under the abusive treatment of someone she once held dear. While she spoke no names nor invoke blame there was a distinct tone of voice and a suffocating misery that he had seen reflected in his mother's eyes. Eventually they were each content to lay on the roof close to each other sometimes they would rest atop each other in whatever way was comfy , though it was often Blake as he feared he may hurt the girl, there was a tenderness that Blake had only seen from one other man, her father was however he was very protective. This is not to say that it was a one way relationship as often her hands would find his own dark locks and simply brush through them, her pale hands a sharp contrast to the dark ocean they swept through. Tonight however had resulted in Blake resting between his legs reclining her head on his chest while both of them read their respective choice of literature.

Her expression was blissful, serene, a picture of contentment. His was at ease, unguarded, though a tension did reside within him. "Still reading those poems Cal?"

Like silk her voice fell on his ears. "Yeah, you know me, I just kinda get caught up rereading them. Especially the ones that call to me".

Turning over in place she rested her head in her palms, after placing her book down. She looked directly at him whilst resting atop his firm stomach. "Read it for me".

For a few second Caliban looked confused. Then a resolute expression set into his face, making him seem far more mature than his year, to the young lady observing him so closely it was quite a handsome expression. "Are you sure? It isn't really a happy one".

"Few things are truly happy Cal, that's just life".

A deep sigh, that lifted the girl slightly, left his lungs. "Do not go gentle into the good night, old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying if the light". Even with just the first stanza done the way his chest resonated with the deeper verses stirred a fascination within Blake. "Though wise me at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning they do not go gentle into that good night". While it was indeed written in lamentation there was hope to be found, it could be heard in the way he read it. "Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, rage, rage against the dying of the light". His lips looked soft when he spoke. "Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight and learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, do not go gentle into that good night". Blake shifted further up his body, slowly, feeling each ridge and dip in his physique as his voice pulled her in. "Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight. Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay , rage, rage against the dying of the light". She watched with a held breath as the muscles in his neck and jaw moved so slightly yet so delightfully. "And you my father, there on the sad height, curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage, against the dying of the light".

It seemed as though the weight of the poem had struck him more than Blake had seen most people react to art of most kinds. She waited patiently and soon he noticed. Just how close she was, how soft and warm she felt atop him, he wasn't sure if her scent had always been this captivating since he had ever met her. "Thank you...For being kind and just letting me do what I need to". It was sweet, it was simple. "I think if I didn't have this time to just exist around someone who seems to understand me without me saying anything I might be in a worse way, mentally I mean".

His hands, that she had seen command such strength, fell gently upon her head. There they began to glide through her ebony strands. "I just noticed you were hurting, I get that, it just pays to be there for people sometimes. The way you flinched when I would move too fast or speak too loud told me all I needed to, don't worry I won't go digging". Her eyes were wide, at the unintentional provocation of her pain and his maturity despite how brash or arrogant he appeared most of the time. "Sorry if that was...too much".

She smiled. "No, no it wasn't, thank you". Her tongue ran over her lips as she leaned towards him. "So much".

He could do nothing but be shook be surprise before the warmth and comfort of her lips lulled his eyes shut whilst she became enveloped by his arms, the sensation of which caused her to moan into him. Although he was certainly lacking practice he made up for that small detriment with his very approach to their newly discovered intimacy. Her hands like silk caressed his neck, slid along his jaw, before resting behind his head. Ensuring that they could both enjoy this moment a few moments more.

How sad that the hopeful Ruby had to witness this by chance as she had climbed up to check on her friends "secret-not-so-secret" weekly escape from the world. Now wishing that she had never done so.


End file.
